Speech Evaluation Protocol
A form used to evaluate a single speaker. The categories for evaluating the speech have been arranged similarly to those in a Speech Contest Judge’s Guide. Note that here, as in a speech contest, it is assumed that a separate Speech Timer will determine if the speech length falls within the stated limits, therefore obviating the need for the Evaluator to do so. Content Speech Development * Topic selection (suited speaker, audience, time available) * Structure ** Opening—immediately engaging, interesting ** Body—easy to follow and understand, well constructed ** Conclusion reinforces body; climactic * Organization (clear, simple) & support material (examples, etc.) directly contributed to the message. Key ideas were few in number and introduced systematically. Logically written and presented. * Smoothness of transitions * Showed research of topic * Employed personal experience * Well-prepared and well-rehearsed Speech Technique * Spontaneity * Flexibility Speech Value * Original ideas and material are used and portrayed * Is it a speech to remember? Effectiveness * Spoke to the topic, purpose, or objectives, and achieved them * Overall message was clear and called the audience to an action * Creation of excitement, suspense, twist * Speech Types ** If informative, left the audience with a small number of clear ideas ** If a persuasive speech, called the audience to an action ** If an inspirational speech, engaged the audience’s fervor Audience Response * Held audience’s attention—audience was interested and well-informed of new ideas * The speech evoked a reaction—inspire, conviction, entertainment, satisfaction * Easy to relate to audience’s everyday lives and showed how it can help Delivery Physical * Dress—appropriate, confident * Posture and stance—confident, relaxed * Gestures—natural, meaningful, lively, precise, enhanced message * Body movements—animated, graceful, purposeful, any distracting or repetitious movements * Facial expressions—friendly, natural, appropriate to speech content * Eye contact—no set pattern, established bonds with listeners, encompassed everyone * Confident—nervousness is under control * Use of notes and lectern—appropriate, unobtrusive * Use of props/visual aids—effective, added to content * Use of stage or speaking area * Addressed the Toastmaster at start and close appropriately Voice * Volume—good projection, vibrant * Pitch—varied * Quality—agreeable, enthusiastic, passionate * Articulation—clear, crisp, controlled * Rate—smooth, deliberate * Vocal variety—conveys emotion, natural, animation) & voice control * Use of pauses—for effect, to allow listeners to digest information Manner * Positive—directness, assurance, and enthusiasm * Engaging—interest in the audience, confidence in their reaction Language Appropriateness * Word selection and the explaining of technical terms or jargon * Used descriptive language * Used word-pictures (effectively, memorable)—selecting the right words for communicating the message * “Um”, “Ah”, Hesitation—kept under control Correctness * Grammar * Pronunciation Feedback Strengths Describe the strengths manifested in the speech. * * * Improvements Describe the aspects in which the speaker showed improvement over previous speeches. * * * Room for improvement Describe what aspects of the speech manifested room for future improvement. * * * Suggestions Enumerate some concrete things the speaker could do when working on the next speech. * * * Credits Based on work of Sarah Tennent. Otumoetai Toastmasters (#3511, District 72) March 2008 Resources * —A printable form embodying the concepts of this article. * Individual Speech Evaluation Form (Item 251D, pad of 30: $1.50)—Speech evaluation forms used in The Art of Effective Evaluation program. Category:Evaluator Category:Contests